


Trick or treat

by Annanai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sweet/Hot, halloween party
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai
Summary: 不给糖吃就捣蛋





	Trick or treat

Mark从来都不是派对动物，严格来说他只是对派对不太感冒。这也是为什么Dustin求他一起去万圣节集会时他会一口否定。

“去吧Mark，万圣节聚会很好玩的，你可以打扮成任何模样没有人会认出来的！”他的室友正拽着他的衣角央求道，“而且我听说他们还会提供冰镇啤酒，无限量供应。”

这让Mark有些动摇，但想到自己的教授刚给他布置了数量可观的作业，看起来最好的选项就是拒绝。

“我没时间，再说你不是还有Chris么。”他抬眼瞅瞅正在和Billy打光晕的Chris。

“他当然去了。”Mark给了Dustin一个意味深长的表情，然后被他的下一句话直接拍在脸上。

“Eduardo也去，你知道吧。”

看着Mark愣住的表情，Dustin开始疑惑起来。

“不，你不知道。”Dustin突然兴奋地凑过来，带着惊喜混杂八卦的眼神直勾勾盯着Mark，像是能把“秘密”从他脸上挖出来一样。“你们是不是吵架啦，最近都没怎么看到Eduardo，和我说说没准我能帮你。”

Mark把Dustin的脸推到一边。“你现在看起来就像SNL里亲吻家庭的卡司，Eduardo不见了是因为他请假回巴西了，以及，吵架是个很不专业的词。”

“你不想说算了，不过要知道，吵架是两个人的事情，Its not your fault......”

“不要再引用心灵捕手的台词了！”Mark翻了个白眼接着把房间门摔在Dustin脸上。

这确实不是我的错。

他和Eduardo吵架的导火索也不过可以归类于“误会”那一栏，但Eduardo显然把它扩大化了。事实是，大半个月前Mark下课后被双胞胎堵在走廊里，他们想和Mark谈些事情，于是邀请他去了俱乐部单车房里。这一幕恰恰被路过的Eduardo撞见了。第二天，他就和Mark大吵了一架。

“你为什么和Winklevoss们在一起。”他上来就劈头盖脸地发问这让Mark十分不爽。  
“我记得我们讨论过彼此享有的自由空间，对不起那就是其中一个。”他的态度激怒了Mark，于是导火索被点燃，他们为此一个礼拜没有搭理对方。

接着Eduardo因为家里有事请假回了巴西，这件事情被耽搁下来，直到现在。

Mark把脸深深埋进手掌里。这滋味不好受，他知道。Eduardo不在的这段时间里，他显得没什么精神。一开始他还觉得自己十分占理，Eduardo则是个不讲理的混蛋，一段时间以后,不管这件事情谁对谁错，他心里就只剩下懊悔了。就像其他的普通情侣吵架一样，最后的结局都是让心爱的人受伤。

 

“我决定去派对了。”过了一会儿，Mark打开门对着瘫在沙发上的Dustin说。

“太好了！你是要扮成吸血鬼？僵尸？还是科学怪人？”Dustin满脸期待。

Mark耸耸肩，缩回房门里去了。

 

“我说什么来着，他肯定会去的。”  
客厅里，Dustin和Chris相视一笑，互相默契地碰了碰拳。

 

万圣节前夜

“我一定要这样穿么。”Mark看着Dustin递过来的斗篷皱起了眉。

短短几个小时，Mark已经被两个室友打扮成了吸血伯爵。现在他正穿着合适的燕尾服搭配长短合适的斗篷，乱蓬蓬的卷发被打理成柔顺的一簇簇，在灯光下泛着金色的光。

“你自己选的吸血鬼嘛，而且你的皮肤不用化妆，已经很苍白了。恩......黑眼圈也不用补了。你看上去特别完美！”Dustin抱着手臂打量了一会儿，然后点头说道。

“Dustin你这个样子很像楼下理发店里的Kevin，还是说你们本来就是亲戚。”Mark回嘴道，一边伸手拿之前准备好的假尖牙。

他站在镜子前整理自己。牙套放在嘴里的感觉不太好受，他用手调整，舌头无意识地舔到尖端的部分。天啊，Dustin说对了，这太完美了。Mark冲着镜子里的自己眨眨眼睛，他现在就像一个可爱的吸血小伯爵，正等着万圣节来临时饱餐一顿。

于是稍晚一点，绝地武士Dustin和魔法师Chris拖着吸血鬼Mark来到了派对。大厅被装饰得很棒，到处都能看到南瓜灯和巫师帽，还有不知道从哪里搞来的骨架标本（怀疑是解剖室里偷的），显得十分应景。大家都打扮成不同的样子，Mark努力辨认走过的仙女教母和僵尸，想找出熟悉的人。

“他来了！Eduardo！这里。”Chris大声招呼着，Mark循着声音看到一团毛茸茸的东西。

显而易见，Eduardo打扮成了狼人，他甚至戴了配套的耳朵和尾巴，只是尾巴的部分比正常的短了一些。

我有说过他真的很适合这些东西吗？Mark感觉脸有些发烫。

Eduardo先是和他们两个聊了几句，然后Chris回头给了Mark一个“别搞砸了”的嘴型，两个人就跑开了，只留下Mark和Eduardo面面相觑。

“......额......你穿这套很可爱。”  
“.......你什么时候回来的。”

“你说什么？”  
“你说什么？”

他们的声音同时埋没在吵杂的音乐里，都没听到对方的话，接着两个人笑了起来。

“我想我们应该去静一点的地方。”Eduardo腼腆地笑了，眼睛闪亮亮的，即使在这昏暗的环境里也看的很清楚。

“好啊。”

狼人迈开宽厚的毛茸茸的脚板，向前屈膝，做了个“请”的姿势。Eduardo的眼神很温柔，带着某种压抑的情感，Mark感觉自己的胸口突然很闷，像要爆炸了一样，他能看出对方有同样的感觉，这时Eduardo从嘴里缓缓地吐出几个词“My Lord”。

空气仿佛因为他的话发生了难以名状的改变，屋子里顿时燥热不堪，Mark忘了自己是怎么把手塞到Eduardo的手心里，也忘了他俩是怎么气喘吁吁地跑到俱乐部里这条昏暗无人的走廊里，于是现在的情况变成了这样。

“.......天啊......你不知道我有多想你......”Eduardo埋首在Mark的颈窝里不停吮吸舔弄，引得身下人难耐地在扭动着身体，气息不稳地小声呻吟。Eduardo的狼人套装弄得他痒痒的，但这不表示Mark不享受其中。他被Eduardo大力地抵在墙上，双脚几乎悬空，即使这样他还是尽力伸长胳膊圈住Eduardo的脖子，热切地回应着他的每一个吻。

“我也是。”Mark的礼服已经被Eduardo完全扯乱，苍白的皮肤上两粒红彤彤的果实正被Eduardo爱抚着。

我不能就这样在走廊里被Eduardo操。

Mark难耐地仰起头，他感觉脑子乱作一团，高温和快感正一点一点摧毁他仅存的理智，他艰难地想要使自己清醒一点，于是他甩了甩头。“......不...啊...不要...在这里。”

真该感谢俱乐部有这么多没上锁的空房间。Eduardo立刻整个抱起Mark，伸手推开离他们最近的一扇房门，一边继续和Mark拥吻。

当他们终于磕磕绊绊地来到床上时，两个人都气喘吁吁地。Mark躺在洁白的大床上，礼服被搞得一团糟，斗篷歪歪斜斜地挂在肩膀上，小巧的尖牙上挂着刚刚和Eduardo接吻时咬出的几滴血珠，在暧昧的灯光下显得色情极了。

“狼人和吸血鬼不应该是死对头么？”他随意地舔了舔尖牙，像是什么恶魔的邀约，但显得要比那可爱得多。

也性感得多。

Eduardo的眼睛顿时变暗了一些，在Mark的注视下慢慢靠近他，如同真正的狼人正在接近他的猎物，更别提Eduardo身上正穿着那套衣服。

“也许那是错误的呢？”Eduardo褪下Mark的上衣，然后是自己的，动作缓慢地快要让Mark发疯。

“你是在质疑吸血鬼之王吗？”Mark维持着最大限度的自持随意调笑着，但Eduardo看出了他的心思，他低头用牙齿慢慢扯开Mark的裤子拉链，一边向上看着Mark的脸。

“你想要惩罚我么？”

“是的，我要惩罚你，操我，要重一点。”Mark尽力维持自己的语气，语速极快地回答。他快被Eduardo逼得耐心全失，之前的那点自尊在Eduardo的挑逗下已经被抛到脑后，他现在只想被Eduardo狠狠占有，索取。

“如你所愿。”

Eduardo迅速地剥去了两个人剩下的部分，用纤长的手指开拓起Mark的甬道，引得对方一声惊喘。因为之前的挑逗，Mark的身体已经非常柔软，他草草地进行扩张，看着Mark的小穴贪婪地吸允他的三根手指，天啊，这简直太火辣了。接着传来Mark的催促声。

他开始推入，Mark能感受到Eduardo的每一寸碾压过自己内里，这感觉太过了。他臣服于Eduardo有规律的律动中，一边感受体内的快感电流一样窜过全身，在Eduardo毫不留情地碾过敏感点时达到顶峰。

房间里充满粗重的呼吸，交合处淫靡的击打声，还有Mark尖细的呻吟。Eduardo拉开Mark的双腿，达到令人羞耻的角度，这让他能够进入的更深。Mark的内壁紧紧地咬住他，让他忍不住想要撞开。他覆盖住Mark的身体，在Mark发出下一声呻吟之前吻住了他，继续在他的双腿间不停耸动。

最后几下冲刺后，他们一起达到了高潮，Eduardo瘫倒在Mark身边，轻轻把Mark搂进自己的怀抱。

“我发誓再也不用那种态度对你了。”他粗粗地喘着气，眼里却带着什么都比不上的真诚，认真地看着Mark。

“我应该把这件事告诉你的。”Mark轻轻啄了一下Eduardo的嘴角，“不过，我原谅你了。”他笑着往Eduardo钻进怀抱里，紧紧地抱住他，然后进入了梦乡。


End file.
